Shake Hands With Reunions
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: It's been nine years. Everything's change, now is time to go back


**A/N: okay, my fics: SOBOU, What comes Next and Blindness are on hold. Since this war is making thing way to frustrating to even think clearly. Im going to write this story. It's not DxG…. But it's not DxC, it would have hints of both… well her it goes so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**_A Call from the Devil_

It's been nine years, nine years since that dreadful show that ruined me ended, I've have not heard a word from anyone -except from my friend Bridgette- in years, not that it cared anymore. I'm happy now, my life is… good, it's very good. I have what i always wanted, and what I didn't knew I want or need.

I'm married to an amazing guy, he is not 'the perfect man'… but he is the perfect man for me. Right now I'm four months pregnant with a baby girl, and we… well, we couldn't be happier.

But of course, all that has to be ruined, by a stupid contract I signed nine years ago. You see, two weeks ago I received a call, from who I like to call 'The spawn of Satan'

**_Flashback_**

_Two happy people were cuddling on a big red couch, he had his arms around her petite figure and his hands rested on her now large belly, whispering sweet nothings to her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. That day was the day they discovered the sex of their upcoming baby and after deciding the name for their baby girl the room was all peaceful place until the annoying ring of the telephone filled the air._

"_I'll get it" Said the brunette tenderly to his husband as she got away from his grip, the former CIT walked to the kitchen and reached for the phone and saw the ID._

'_Unknown Caller?' she thought to herself before she picked up_

"_Hello?" she said trough the phone cheerfully, but as soon as she heard the voice from the 'Unknown Caller' her happy face faded along with her cheerful attitude_

"_Courtney! Man, Long Time No See Dude!" Said the sadistic Ex-host_

"_What do __**you**__ want?" she asked, spitting the words_

"_That's now way to say hello to an old friend" said a still cheerful Chris on the other side of the phone_

"_Good, cuz you're not my friend" she said in a fake sweet voice_

"_Very funny Court, veeery funny, I missed your humor" he said in his usual voice tone_

"_Yeah and I missed yours too…" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes_

"_Well thank you. You know a few days ago I wa-" this was getting way too frustrating for her_

"_Cut the crap Chris! What do you want?" she asked harshly, wish he didn't seem to mind. Her husband hearing her wife's sudden harshness came into the kitchen and put a hand on her wife's shoulder and asked her if everything was alright; She just sigh and nodded her head, not wanting to worry him._

"_My bad. I'm glad to inform you, about the Total Drama Special: Total Drama Reunion! That will be hosted by me, your beloved: Chris…Mclean" That's it? He thought_

"_A reunion you said?" she asked, like if he was joking_

"_Yep…" The brunette sighed and then gave her answer to the host_

"_Look Chris, I'm not so sorry to say this but, no…" she said serious_

"_No?" he asked mockingly_

"_No!" she half yelled._

"_Hmm, to bad… I'll guess I'll just have to sue you" Her eyes widen so much, she didn't knew her eyes could open that much_

"_What?" She yelled._

"_What's wrong?" her husband asked in a whisper_

"_It's in the contract Courtney!" she hear on the other side of the phone._

_The onyx eyed woman gave a light sigh_

"_Chris... I can't go, I'm pregnant an-" she said calmly before she was rudely interrupted by the sadistic host_

"_Awesome! Great for the ratings!" he said naturally. _

"_Excuse m-" She said offended… only to be interrupted once more_

"_So? Should we expect you here or do you'll have to expect a lawsuit?" he asked like if it was some sort of game. _

_The brunette woman, looked back at her husband, he was now looking through the fridge. _

"_I... i…" she sighs in defeat "I'll go"_

"_Awesome!" he yelled "The limo will pick you up in two weeks… we already know you address" he said right before hanging up_

"_Wait how do you… hello? Hello?" she sigh and hang up as well_

"_What happen?" ask her husband for like the fifth time_

"_R-remember that show I was in?"_

"_The one you said ruined your teenage life and would never go back?"_

"_Yeah… well… they are taking us back to a reunion special… and… if I don't go… they will present a lawsuit" she said sadly_

"_What? Can they do that?" he asked in shock_

"_Yes, yes they can…" she said as she sat on one of the kitchen's chair as she gave what looked like the tenth sigh she has gave in those fifteen minutes_

"_So you're going back?" he asked as he sat right across from her_

"_Im going back" she said to herself_

**_End of large flashback_**

…

Right now I was talking to Bridgette over the phone as I finished packing and my lovely husband helped me carrying them down stairs.

"Done packing?" she asked me

"Yep… " then I sigh, I was frustrated, I was confused, and I was feeling so… so... so heavy "I don't know if I can do this, I mean, face them all again, I'm going to feel like I'm back on the show again, like if nothing has changed"

"I know how you feel, when Chris called me I hanged up the first time" she said laughing. I laugh along with her when I hear a honk out side

"Courtney, they're here!" I hear my man calling from downstairs

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled back

"Well the lame-o sine is here" I said rolling my eyes at the name

"Well, then I guess I'll see you there" she said cheerfully

"Yep" I said

"Have a fun ride" she said and I laugh

"You too" I said before hanging up and walked downstairs to my husband

I looked at him and I hugged him, I hugged him so tight and he did too. God I'm gonna miss him. Then I let go and I put on my white jacket.

"I'll call you when we get to the airport" I said while grabbing my purse

"And when you land" he reminded me with a grin

"And at night" i said smiling at him

He then grabbed me by the waist and told me "I'm going miss you" before kissing me tenderly… but then a little more passionate, then he let go of me and got to his knees.

"And I'm going to miss you to sweetie, yes I am, who's my baby girl?" He said sweetly in a baby talk and then he kiss my stomach. I giggle at his baby talk, it's was so cute when he did that. Then he got back to his feet and helped me with my luggage.

Right before I was going to get in the limo he hugged me and whisper in my ear

"I love you Courtney"

"I love you too Ryan" I said hugging him back.

"Yo! Maggot! We aint' got all day!" I heard an all too familiar voice yelled from inside

"Well I better go, Love you" I told him sweetly as I got in the limo

"Bye, I love you, take good care of yourselves" I nodded with a smile and shut the door.

I didn't got time to wave goodbye, I got myself comfortable… or as comfortable as I could gave in this piece of junk. I looked to the driver's seat and there he was, just as I remembered him, only that he looked older, he looked worn-out… but apparently he was still his usual self.

"Hi Chef" I said politely. There was no need to be rude to him… we all know how that worked last time. He just answered with a 'Hmmp'

"Nice to see you too" I said half joking half sarcastic. After a few more minutes of being on the road I decided to take of my jacket, it was getting to hot, no wonder the air conditioner doesn't work here.

That when I looked at the morrow and saw chef looking wide eye at me

"What's that?" he asked me still in shock, but me, well I was really confused

"What's what?" I asked rising an eyebrow

"That thing on your belly!" he half yelled as he looked back at the road

"Um… a baby" I said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was

"Oh... well congratulations" he said trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Thanks" I said sincerely and smiling. And then we drove off, heading to what may be my doom.

* * *

**A/N: okay this is a fic, that I hope would bring a little piece to DxC and DxG fans. I love DxC, and I am really heartbroken about what happen, but me, well I already accept life as it is. This war shouldn't have started at all. This is a Cartoon, and we are simply fans. This whole thing is getting way too out of control, you love Courtney you hate Gwen. You love Gwen You hate Courtney, this is not the way it should be. All of this is making us forget what we loved in the first place, or what we have in common, we all love Total Drama Series, we are like a Country against our own people. **

**And I read this "Story" called "Imagine The Shock" were a DxG fan bashes DxC writers; Okay I get it, you don't like DxC nor Courtney, but that is really No excuse to bash US. The review said that if we stopped writing it was better for the world so they would be less crappy writers and stories; Me I am really offended by that comment, not sad, not mad: offended. That we write stories about DxC does not makes us bad writers, I know that some people are not good writers, but they are also DxG fics bad written, GxT bad written, BxG bad written, NoCo bad written. So yeah, I found that very offensive. And that we like a couple does not excuse for being disrespectful , and that for both DxG and DxC fans.**

**Like I said, this is taking out the worst side of us, and well, it's not good, nor healthy. And yeah, I don't like Gwen, I used to, she used to be one of my favorite characters, but I mean DxG fans let's be honest, you saw the sneak peack and saw that DxC were still together, what does that make Gwen? A boyfriend stealer. And I was not only angry but shocked; I mean after what Heather did to her on season one, I thought se would be the last person to do something like that. Look DxG fans congratulations, you've won this war, I'm still hoping it was just a battle but, I don't know. But think about this, what are we battling for… fiction? Unreal animation? We are battling our opinion… of a cartoon network cartoon? **

**I don't mean this is a bad way, and I don't mean to offend anyone, us DxC fans can also be a little harsh or well really harsh, but give us a break, me for example I waste a year and a half writing about a couple that was destined to hate each other, how do you think I feel? Im not going to stop writing, but I am going to take a break from this site for a little while, just until we all realized what this is really about... If that ever happens. I just think we should all stick to what we like right now, DxC with DxC and DxG with DxG, bashing and flaming and arguing won't get us anywhere. Even if I sound cliché, really it won't. And I know how Courtney is, she can be mean, spoiled and bratty, but she did not cheat, Gwen and Courtney both deserve something better then a cheating punk.**

**Well that was a long Author's note. I hope we can all work this out, but for now this is the story I will write and update. :)**

_**I Try To Fly But All I Get Are Broken Bones  
-The Dramatic Runner**_


End file.
